To Love You Like That
by Wilia
Summary: "The day his world began anew was the day he looked into Henry's eyes, half-listening to Emma admit that he'd had a part in creating a life, and saw someone he'd missed without knowing it."


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time.

* * *

Neal smiles at Tamara and leans in to kiss her cheek before she heads out to explore the Storybrooke shopping scene. She claims to have found a quaint antique furniture shop that holds several hidden gems that she can totally picture in the apartment they'd been thinking of getting together. You know, once they tie the knot.

He inhales the scent of her as she steps away with a smile and a short wave. It's a spicy, expensive scent that he's grown used to and it's no surprise that he identifies Tamara's scent with New York. She's so many flavours of life in one woman and he's been adding his own flavour to her scent. Unfortunately, this other-worldly Storybrooke fairy tale deal was something he never intended to bring into their relationship. Ever.

Still, Neal's thrilled that she seems to be settling into the idea that he's from another world, that Magic exists and that his father is Rumplestiltskin. Not to mention the fact that he had a son he never knew about.

Quite frankly, Neal is still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

His cellphone chirps at him and Neal realizes it's time to get to Granny's.

Henry's waiting for him. Neal ignores that voice that reminds him that Emma will be as well. Just not waiting for him like _that_, because she has nothing to wait for _in that __way._ As he shrugs into his jacket and adjusts the collar, he thinks of how she has every right to want nothing to do with him. Except for Henry.

The day his world began anew was the day he looked into Henry's eyes, half-listening to Emma admit that he'd had a part in creating a life, and saw someone he'd missed without knowing it. Despite his history with Emma and despite any possible future that awaited them, his son would always be his son.

Neal leaves his room behind, locks the door and heads out to Granny's diner. It isn't very far to go and he made sure to leave earlier than he needed to. He needs every advantage he can get, and arriving first will give him a bit of one, he hopes. They've been in Storybrooke longer than he has and ironically enough, despite a childhood spent in the Enchanted Forest, he still feels like the outsider here.

Despite spring's arrival, the day is cooler than he expects and he is glad for the jacket. Neal arrives at Granny's diner and upon entering, nods in greeting to the proprietor herself. Granny merely grimaces back at him, inclining her head towards him in acknowledgement. Shrugging inwardly, Neal seats himself in one of the booths facing the door so he can observe Henry and Emma arriving. In no time, Ruby drops by his table asking whether he wants anything.

"I'll wait to order, thanks."

Removing his coat, Neal runs a hand through his hair before meeting Ruby's polite smile.

"Not even a cup of coffee? It's not New York stuff, but it does the job!"

A slow smile spreads across his face as Ruby grins at him.

"You, uh, you're gonna actually be friendly with Rumpelstiltskin's son?"

Ruby shrugs, flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"Girls who turn into wolves can afford to give others the benefit of the doubt every now and then. Besides, you're my best friend's, grandson's father." She takes a little breath here, shrugging when one of Neal's eyebrows lifts. "I kind of have to be nice to you. Henry is important to me too."

Granny clears her throat loudly and Neal and Ruby immediately get the message. He watches as Ruby shoots an annoyed look over her shoulder at Granny. Ruby turns back to him and sighs.

"Don't mind my grandmother. Be good and she'll come around. Maybe."

Neal chuckles and nods lightly saying, "I'll remember that."

Ruby heads off to serve other patrons and Neal looks up in time to see a familiar red truck pull into a parking space. He watches as the doors open and the Prince steps down from the driver's side. The smile on his face is wide and genuine as he looks over at his wife getting out of the truck, followed by Henry. They both look equally as happy and then Henry starts laughing when Snow White says something that causes her husband to shrug and scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

It's a pretty picture, Neal has to admit. He's happy that Emma and Henry have this, despite everything else going on in their messed up lives.

Moments later, Emma joins them, pulling up in the Sheriff's car. Henry runs over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and they exchange a few words as Emma runs her fingers through their son's hair. She's crazy about the boy and Neal can see it, plain as day. Mother and son share a moment before her parents step in saying something and they all look towards the diner. Quickly, he glances down at the table, trying to pretend he hadn't been watching them all along.

The bell over the front door rings when Henry steps into the diner, calling out, "Dad!" as soon as he spots Neal. Looking up, a genuine smile lights his face in response before he can stop it. He stands to greet Henry, chuckling when Henry comes at him at a run.

"Hey kid."

Neal glances over at Emma who gives him a tight nod, flanked by her parents. Snow White is watching him curiously, as is the Prince, albeit with much more scrutiny. Neal doesn't feel like dealing with that drama so he guides his son to the booth and they sit and chat as they wait for Ruby to come by.

"What do you feel like having, Henry?"

"Umm, I could go for a hot chocolate. With cinnamon."

Neal raises a startled glance towards the mother of his child, now seated at the bar with her parents on either side of her, all three having an animated conversation with one of the dwarves Henry had introduced him to at some point. That's probably Grumpy, by the looks of the scowl on his face, Neal guesses.

"Your mother likes her hot chocolate the same way, doesn't she?"

The sparkle in Henry's eyes and the way they crinkle as he smiles remind him of Emma's smile. It brings him back to a time long ago and far away when all he knew was the scent of Emma and everything about that scent was Home.

"Grandma likes her hot chocolate the same way too!"

Neal catches the Prince, who is sitting closest, look over his shoulder at Henry's exclamation. Their eyes meet and Neal knows he is being observed, sized up, and warned all at once. This man, unlike his own father, will do what it takes to protect his family. For that alone, Neal has respect for the guy.

"Imagine that."

So, he'll stick around in Storybrooke a while longer. See what other flavours he can discover. Get to know Henry as much as possible and become a father. Maybe he'll figure out how to make a family out of Tamara, Henry and himself.

As he gazes at the child before him and the family seated at the bar, pushing thoughts of his own father aside, he decides it _will _happen.

Just don't ask him how.

* * *

**AN: **I seriously love Neal's character and I will eventually write something that's just for him but the Charming Family had to make an appearance. Anyway, I'm not sure I'm happy with this one.

And we all know that Tamara wasn't _really _going shopping. 'Nuff said.

Thank you for reading!

Talk to me!


End file.
